Coming Home
by ChiaraHhue
Summary: After the Atlantis Mission ended, John, Elizabeth, Carson, Rodney, Teyla and Ronon disobeyed orders and returned to help the Ancients overpower the Replicators. Now that the fight is over, will the Ancients allow them to stay? Follows The Return Part I
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Coming Home

**Author: ChiaraHhue**

**Written for the swficathon 2006. Prompt was "The mission ends – where do they go now?**

**Rating:** PG-13 for a bit of bad language  
**Spoilers**: Seasons 1, 2 & 3 up to The Return Part I

**Pairings**: John/Elizabeth with passing reference to Radek/Miko, Evan/Lindsey

**Characters**: The usual suspects with a few OC Ancients. I also took the liberty of using the actor's name Chuck for the Canadian Gate Tech.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Stargate: Atlantis or any of the characters. They belong to MGM. I'm just borrowing them for a little while  
**Summary:** After the Atlantis Mission ended, John, Elizabeth, Carson, Rodney, Teyla and Ronon disobeyed orders and returned to Atlantis to help the Ancients overpower the Replicators. Now that the fight is over, will the Ancients allow them to stay?  
**Notes**: Warning: No angst or whumpage…this is a total ship and fluff fic!   
Much thanks to my sis Ivy for a fantastic beta job and also to Ness for her invaluable help and unfailing patience! 

Chapter 1

"Rodney, for the love of God, would you quit pacing? You're driving me daft!"

Rodney stopped, mid-stride and turned to glare at the doctor. "And what am I supposed to do while we're stuck out here in the hallway and the Ancients are giving Elizabeth and Sheppard the third degree in there." He jerked his head in the direction of the conference room.

"They're not being interrogated," Carson said patiently. "They're just giving a report to the Council – like a mission debriefing. I'm sure they'll be out shortly."

"Whatever," he grumbled, jamming his hands into his pockets.

"I am sure the Ancients are grateful for our assistance," Telya added as she walked over. "After losing Captain Helia and her tactical team in the first attack, they would never have been able to overpower the Replicators if the Colonel had not taken charge."

"Right. Which means this time they'll give us a medal and _then_, kick our butts out" Rodney griped. "And then it's back to our stupid, boring jobs."

"Aye, except for the Colonel. I'm fair certain there will be a court martial waiting for him."

"That's gratitude for you!" Rodney snorted in disgust. "You'd think saving Atlantis and rescuing Woolsey and O'Neill would count for something!" He brightened hopefully. "General Landry has been on our side before…maybe he'll put in a good word for Sheppard."

Carson shrugged. "I doubt it. If you recall, he was the one who ordered the Colonel to stand down and turn the puddle jumper around."

Ronon pushed away from the wall he was leaning against. "Sheppard disobeyed a direct order from a general?" He looked darkly from Rodney to Carson.

The shorter man sighed. "Aye. After he hi-jacked the puddle jumper in the first place…"

"Uh, excuse me…" Rodney held up a finger. "He might have been at the controls, but it was _my_ brilliant skills that hacked into the database and got us access to the 'jumper while, I might add, our esteemed leader distracted Dr. Lee with her feminine wiles."

"Och, I don't think I want to hear this…" Carson muttered, turning away.

"Oh please, this is Lee we're talking about! Mr. I'm-a-75th-level-Mage-but-you-can-call-me-Bill. All Elizabeth had to do was…"

"Rodney, stop!" He waved both hands. "Already I need a stiff drink to get the image of Elizabeth flirting with Dr. Lee out of my head."

"Dr. Weir was flirting with someone other than Sheppard?" Ronon scrunched up his face and looked at Teyla who in turn looked at Rodney with equal disbelief.

"Hello? Did the Universal Translator stop working here?" Rodney asked in exasperation. "I distinctly said _distracted _not flirted! Good Lord," he muttered under his breath. "If I'd been forced to see Elizabeth flirt with Lee I would've had to spork my eyes out!

"And as for flirting with Sheppard," he rounded on Ronon. "I would hardly call what they do _flirting. _ Jeez, the way those two go at it, it's more like eye sex…" his voice trailed off as he suddenly noticed the three pair of eyes that had been focused on him had now shifted to a point directly over his shoulder. "Oh my god," he muttered. "Please, please, please don't let it be…"

"McKay."

"Rodney."

Oh shit. He closed his eyes. Maybe they hadn't heard…

"Eye…"

"…sex?" They repeated, their voices dangerously calm.

He winced. Sheppard and Elizabeth double-teaming was never a good sign. Turning around, he found the two staring at him, their arms crossed over their chests in a similar fashion. Behind him, Rodney could feel his teammates edging away. Cowards.

"Uh, it means…"

"I know what it means," Elizabeth snapped, cutting him off. "What I want to know is what you think it has to do with us?"

"Oh, I don't know…" he rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Let me take a wild guess here, but maybe because you two generate enough sexual tension to recharge a ZPM?" He paused as his brain suddenly switched gears. "Oh…speaking of which, did the Ancients say anything about being able to fix that depleted …"

He squealed as the Colonel's hand shot out and grabbed his ear. "Ow, ow! Elizabeth…make him let go!"

"McKay, I swear…"

"Gentlemen!" she cut in tersely, giving them both a quelling look. "And I use that term lightly," she added under her breath. "This is neither the time nor the place."

The two paused as they caught the steely look in her eyes. John let go but as she turned away, he followed it with a quick smack to the back of Rodney's head.

"Hey!" he groused, rubbing his head. "Unlike yourself, there's an important brain in here!"

Without looking back, Elizabeth closed her eyes with a long-suffering sigh. Despite the fact that she had successfully negotiated with terrorists and warring factions, there were times when those two men made her wish she could call Nanny 911.

"Elizabeth…heads up."

She looked up at John's whispered warning to see the conference doors slide open. Behind her everyone stilled, and in the silence she could practically feel the nervous tension crackle among them. Taking a steadying breath, she smiled calmly and moved toward the woman and two men who were approaching.

"Head Council Tasai…Councilmen Veer and Laya," she nodded in acknowledgement as the Ancients stopped in front of her.

The diminutive silver-haired woman leading the group stepped forward, her long robes moving gracefully around her. She bowed her head in greeting and then gazed curiously at the people standing behind John and Elizabeth.

"Before we make our decision, we wanted to meet the rest of the people we have heard so much about."

Elizabeth's smile brightened and her pride was obvious as she motioned everyone forward.

"This is Dr. Carson Beckett. He's a medical doctor – a healer."

"Pleased to meet you, Miss…ehm…madam," he said, shifting nervously as Tasai glided closer.

"You are not a soldier, yet you came to fight for a place that is not of your birth," she stated, studying his face intently. "Why?"

Carson sighed. "I've had to make hard choices here...whether I did the right thing or just did what was right, I may never know for certain." Taking a deep breath, he straightened and returned her gaze. "But one thing I do know is that my place is with my friends. Being with them…that will always be worth fighting for."

Tasai watched curiously as he spoke, noticing how the group shifted and edged closer together. That the Tau'ri would be supportive of each other, she understood, but what was the connection among them that would cause a fierce Satedan warrior and an Athosian fighter to also share that support?

"And this is Dr. Rodney McKay," Elizabeth continued, nudging a tall man forward. "He's one of our scientists."

"Excuse me…Head Scientist, if you don't mind." He extended his hand then pulled it back quickly as Elizabeth elbowed him discreetly. "Oh…sorry," he mumbled as he stuffed his hand into his pocket self-consciously.

Tasai dipped her head gracefully. "We have heard much of your exploits."

"Really?" Rodney puffed up smugly. "I guess my brilliant mind _has_ saved the day on more than one occasion."

"And Dr. Weir has said you are highly regarded on Earth."

"I think I can safely say I have no equal in my field." His eyes darted to the side to glare as John snorted.

"If you are so highly regarded on your homeworld, why leave?"

Rodney froze, only his eyes flicking back and forth. "What do you mean?"

The Head Council tilted her head to look up into his face. "You are also not a solider…so why leave your home to fight for an alien city when you could be safely doing important work on Earth?"

Tasai watched as his eyes slid over his teammates standing beside him. "I can do important work here as well," he said firmly, turning back to face her. "And this isn't an alien city…it's a place we've come to think of as our home."

As the others nodded in agreement, Tasai exchanged an enigmatic look with her Councilmen.

"Of course we understand this is_ your_ home," Elizabeth interjected hurriedly, not missing the exchange among the Ancients. "And as I mentioned before, we're only asking …"

Tasai held up her hand. "It is obvious that all of you have come to appreciate our city and we are honored by that."

Elizabeth started to continue to press her point, but paused as she felt the back of John's hand brush hers. Glancing up at him, she caught the cautionary look in his eyes and acknowledged it silently. The Council had asked to meet the team – not hear her plead their case again.

Turning her attention to Teyla and Ronon, she smiled warmly at them. "And last but certainly not least, are two people without whom our team would not be complete. Teyla Emmagan of Athos and Ronon Dex of Sateda."

"I can understand your desire to be involved," Tasai said to Teyla as she approached the pair, "but what of you, Satedan," she asked, looking up at the tall warrior. "This is not your fight."

Ronon shrugged. "They are my friends…that makes it my fight," he said simply.

Tasai considered his words. The honesty of his declaration was clear in his eyes as well as his and Teyla's acceptance among these people.

"The Council and I thank you," she said, her eyes sweeping the entire group. "Your words have given us another perspective to discuss." She bowed to Elizabeth, and then surprised John with a nod in his direction before gesturing for the Councilmen to follow her back to the conference room.

-tbc-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the Ancients left, the team gathered closer to their leaders.

"What was that about?" Rodney demanded. "Why did they want to meet us?"

"Aye," Carson added worriedly. "Do you think what we said mucked up our chances or no?"

Elizabeth pursed her lips thoughtfully, and then slanted a glance at John. Their gaze held for a moment until he shrugged imperceptivity.

"I'm not sure," she answered, turning her attention back to the group. "Perhaps they're just curious about…" she paused as the scientist sighed loudly. "What is it now, Rodney?"

"You two are doing it again…"

"Doing what?"

He held up two fingers. "Two words…"

"They better not be what I think," John growled.

Rodney grinned smugly. "Mind meld."

"Mind m… what the_ hell _are you talking about?"

He pointed at John's forehead and then squiggled his finger in the air to Elizabeth's as he made a buzzing noise. "Significant Look followed by data transfer without speech. Mind meld."

"McKay, you're such a dork…."

Rodney looked at Ronon, Teyla and Carson. "Well? Am I right or am I right? Don't they seem to read each other's mind?"

The three exchanged knowing looks and then turned back to Rodney without a word.

"I rest my case," he said, crossing his arms triumphantly over his chest.

Elizabeth blinked in surprise and then looked up at John, arching an eyebrow in question. In return, he shrugged one shoulder but gave her a small smile.

"See!" Rodney crowed. "I'm right!" He poked John. " Admit it, Sheppard!" He poked him in the chest again. "I am _so_ right!"

"Shut up, McKay." He swatted the hand away. "And if you _ever_ poke me again, make sure it's with a finger you don't need!"

Rodney opened his mouth to protest but paused as he caught an odd look flit over the other man's face. "Sheppard…what's wrong?"

"Huh." He shook his head as if to clear it. "I had this weird buzzing feeling in my head." At Carson's concerned look, he held up his hand. "Not a bad feeling…actually, it was sort of a happy feeling."

"Buzzing? You're happy?" Rodney repeated, his eyebrows drawn together in confusion.

"No, that's not what I meant," he said impatiently. "Don't you sense something different now?" He gestured vaguely around. "Like a subtle humming in the air…" His eyes widened, as the lighting in the hallway appeared to waver for a split second and then grow brighter.

It was quickly followed by murmurs of surprise as everyone looked around them. It wasn't just the hallway illumination…everything from the walls to the stained-glass windows suddenly seemed to glow luminously.

"What the…?"

"It is Atlantis. She is pleased."

Everyone whirled around to find Tasai and the two Councilmen standing in the hallway with an amused expression on their faces.

"Excuse me," Elizabeth began. "What do you mean?"

"Atlantis has a…presence…a sentience, of sorts," Tasai explained. "You all claim to feel as if this city is your home, when in fact what you are experiencing is a bond of friendship with Atlantis herself."

She glided forward and stood directly in front of Elizabeth. "You in particular have become close with her."

"But I don't even have the gene…"

She waved off Elizabeth's protest. "That ability only affects the use of technology here on Atlantis. What you have is much stronger than that…you have a connection of the soul with her." She watched as a variety of emotions flickered in the other woman's green eyes.

"The separation from Atlantis was especially hard for you, was it not? Almost as if you had lost a loved one?" she asked gently, sensing the pain her question brought. "For that, we apologize. But when Captain Helia told us it would be difficult if you stayed because you would not want to let go, we assumed it was a security issue."

"What do you mean by security issue?" John asked, stepping closer. "And why would Captain Helia have the power to make decisions like that?"

"Long ago, when we had to evacuate our city because of the Wraith, the Governor of Atlantis agreed to relinquish control to the Head of Security. We have lived under military rule ever since."

"I see," Elizabeth said. "So at the time we were asked to leave, it was Captain Helia's decision, not the Council's?"

Tasai nodded regretfully. "She wrongfully assumed your desire to stay was motivated solely by your government's interest in Atlantis."

"But that's not why I wanted to stay! I wanted to help _protect_ Atlantis!" As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Elizabeth suddenly realized how her priorities had shifted.

"Are you saying you no longer see yourself as Tau'ri?" Tasai asked.

Elizabeth shook her head. "I will always be Tau'ri and Earth will always be my homeworld. But Atlantis…" she smiled, her eyes bright with emotion. "Atlantis is my _home. _My allegiance is to her and I would protect her with my life."

Tasai nodded in satisfaction. "Then I believe we have a resolution that will benefit us all." She gestured forward the two men who flanked her. "Councilman Veer, Councilman Laya, if you please."

"In the past." Veer began, "the Council ruled the city but under the direction of a Governor and a Guardian. It is the wish of this Council that for the good of Atlantis and her people we return to the old ways."

At his nod, Laya moved forward to stand in front of Elizabeth.

"On behalf of the Council, the Lantean people and the city of Atlantis herself," he intoned. "We respectfully petition Dr. Elizabeth Weir, born of the Tau'ri homeworld Earth, former leader of their expeditionary force, now a true and rightful citizen of Atlantis, to accept the position of Governor."

For a breathless moment Elizabeth wondered if she'd heard right.

"Governor?" she repeated incredulously. "I…I…"

"Take it," John urged, a small smile quirking up the corners of his mouth. "It sounds a damn sight better than that consulting gig with the IOA."

Trying to stifle the smile that came to her lips, she turned her attention back to the Council. For a brief second, a hundred well-rehearsed diplomatic phrases passed through her mind, but in the end, she decided to speak from her heart.

"To say this is an honor is vastly inadequate. It's much bigger than that…you've given me back my life…my family." She glanced back at her team who were all grinning and watching her proudly.

"There is so much I could say but as I've often been told to 'keep it simple'…" She paused to share an amused glance with John then turned back to the Council.

"I accept the position of Governor," she replied, her joy and gratitude evident in her eyes. "Thank you." She bowed her head to each of the Council.

Suddenly the lights in the hallways flickered causing Elizabeth to look curiously at Tasai.

The High Council smiled. "As I said, Atlantis was pleased with our decision to reinstate a Governor and a Guardian for her. I think she is now anxious that we appoint her Guardian."

"Oh, I see." Elizabeth looked expectantly at the two Councilmen. "Which one of you…?"

"No, not us," Veer protested with a shake of his head. "The Guardian is always the head of the military."

"So with Captain Helia gone, will you choose a Guardian from the military personnel among you?"

"It is not quite that easy," Tasai interjected. "As Commander of the military force, the Guardian is essentially Atlantis' protector. And just as the Governor has a connection to her soul, the Guardian must have a connection to her heart. Someone who can not only access all her systems but who can connect with her on an emotional level…"

She turned her head and pinned John with her gaze. "Someone like you, Colonel Sheppard."

John startled and involuntarily took a step backward. "Me?" He swallowed nervously. "Ah, with all due respect, High Council, I don't think…" his voice faltered under Tasai's direct stare.

"It was difficult for you to be away from Atlantis as well, was it not?"

"Yes, but I thought it was just being back on Earth…in a new job…away from my friends."

"In a sense that was true," Tasai replied. "But it was also the loss of your connection with Atlantis that you were mourning…and Atlantis mourned your loss as well."

Seeing the puzzled look on his face, she explained. "After you left with the rest of the Tau'ri, she shut down and refused to work at full capacity. And despite Captain Helia's more than formidable ability, and the combined efforts of all our scientists and engineers, they could never get all of her systems online." She gestured around at the heightened illumination. "Only now, with the prospect of you as Guardian, has she allowed all her systems to return to full power."

"Really?" John bounced slightly on the balls of his feet and grinned. "She missed me?"

Tasai laughed softly. "Indeed, she did."

Moving forward she stood directly in front of him and looked searchingly into his eyes. "But are we asking you to give up too much for her? Your career…your life as you've known it… must all be left behind. As Guardian and Commander in Chief of the military, your loyalty must be to Atlantis only. That means you could not retain ties to your government or to Earth."

John let out a sigh of relief as he ran a hand through his hair. "That is _so_ not a problem." Seeing the confusion in the Head Council's eyes, he explained. "I broke some very important rules in order to return here and despite what I've done for Atlantis, I doubt that my government would be able to see past what I did wrong to see what I did right. In other words, if they want me back at all, it would only be to punish me."

Tasai's eyebrows rose in disbelief. "Then you must stay here," she said adamantly. "We insist…Atlantis insists!"

He chewed his lower lip uncertainly. It was a huge step from Second in Command of the Atlantis Expedition to Commander in Chief of the city's military. Turning to Elizabeth, he found her gaze already on him, and the warmth and unwavering trust he saw there was all he needed to make up his mind.

Elizabeth's smile deepened as she saw the hesitancy leave John's eyes. As much as she wanted him to stay, she knew the choice had to be his own.

"Oh for chrissakes!" A voice suddenly hissed behind them. "Enough with the mind melding already…ARE YOU GOING TO TAKE THE JOB?"

There was a moment of silence as all eyes turned to the source of the outburst.

"What?" Rodney looked around in annoyance. "I was just trying to move things along," he muttered as his teammates glared at him.

"Um, Councilman Laya?" Elizabeth gave the older man a meaningful look and jerked her head slightly toward John.

With a startled "Oh!" of understanding, the Ancient scurried over to stand in front of the other man. Clearing his throat, he waited until he had everyone's attention.

"On behalf of the Council, the Lantean people and the city of Atlantis herself," he began formally. "We respectfully petition Lt. Colonel John Sheppard, born of the Tau'ri homeworld Earth, former head of their expedition's military force, now a true and rightful citizen of Atlantis, to accept the position of Guardian and Commander."

Straightening his shoulders John returned the Councilman's gaze with straightforward honesty.

"I understand and wholeheartedly accept this city's role as her Guardian and Commander in Chief of her military."

The words were barely out of his mouth before the team rushed forward to surround them, and he and Elizabeth were swept into an exuberant group hug.

-tbc-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As expected, SGC and the IOA were simultaneously pleased and annoyed by the turn of events. There were endless meetings, briefings and negotiations that tried even Elizabeth's diplomatic patience. But in the end, Earth committed supplies and personnel to the rebuilding of Atlantis and in less than a month, the Gate Room was once again a hub of activity.

At times the noise of equipment carts and voices raised in different languages was almost deafening but it was music to the ears of the woman standing at the railing, overseeing the controlled chaos.

"How are things going, Elizabeth?"

She turned and smiled as John came to join her.

"This is the last of it - everyone and everything is accounted for," she tapped her data pad. Looking back toward the Gate Room floor she sighed happily. "It's good to see the Lanteans and the Earth personnel working so well together already. And that was a good idea to limit the number of people Earth sent to help us rebuild."

"Yep," John smiled smugly, "I figured the Lanteans would be more comfortable if they didn't feel outnumbered. At this point there are less Tau'ri than Lantean with a dozen or so Athosians thrown in."

Elizabeth chuckled softly. "That still feels strange…to refer to ourselves as Tau'ri."

John shrugged and leaned back against the railing, facing her. "It's how the Lanteans refer to us. Besides, it's just as hard to remember to refer to them as Lanteans rather than Ancients. Although I have a feeling in a few years no one will be making a distinction one way or the other."

"I was thinking the same thing about the clothing," she said. "For the time being, the Earth personnel are wearing the same uniforms as before, but it wouldn't surprise me if over time everyone adapted to some combination of Tau'ri, Lantean and Athosian clothing."

"Our own little galactic melting pot," John smirked.

"Well, it also helps that most of the titles are the same…whether they are Lantean or Tau'ri, the titles of Dr. for the scientists or Technician for staff work across the board. How is the military integration going?"

"Got it covered. I've promoted Lorne to Head of Security and he and two of the Lantean officers have already organized quarters and set up teams. And I've put Teyla and Ronon in charge of training."

Elizabeth smiled. "It's good to have Evan back."

John nodded. "After everything we've been through, I wasn't sure how many of the original members of the expedition would even _want_ to come back. But Lorne brought his application in person to make sure it was the first one I'd see."

"Have there been any problems for the Tau'ri military, adjusting to Lantean ranking?"

"Not really," he shrugged. "Military is military. They understand chain of command regardless of what titles are used."

"Speaking of titles…" He frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "I was thinking that Guardian doesn't sound…you know…" he gestured vaguely with one hand. "…command-ish enough."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow as she wondered where this was going. "Command-ish?"

"Yeah. I mean, you get to be _Governor_ Weir. That just _sounds_ like a person in charge. I'm Guardian Sheppard. " He made a face. "It sounds like I should be in a Nativity play."

Suddenly his face brightened. "Hey…how about if we change titles? Guardian Weir sounds cool. And then I could be…"

"No."

"Hmm…I guess 'My Liege' is out of the question…"

"I won't even dignify that with a reply."

"Okay, okay. What if I just change my last name?"

Elizabeth blinked. "Change your last name?"

"Yeah, it's an old Lantean custom. We get married and instead of you taking my name, I take _your_ name."

There was a moment of stunned silence and then John poked her shoulder.

"Gotcha!" He laughed and leaned away just in time to avoid getting smacked in the shoulder with her data pad.

"Guardian and Governor are more of an honorific title anyway, John."

"I know. Actually, the Lantean officers and soldiers have been calling me Commander and the others have picked it up."

Elizabeth smiled. "Works for me, Commander."

Noticing a familiar face hovering nearby with a data pad in hand she gestured the gate technician over.

"Here are the systems diagnostics you asked for, Dr. Weir." As he handed her the pad, he nodded to John, "Sir."

"Good to see you, Chuck."

A wide grin spread across the young man's face. "It's good to be here, Sir. Thank you for expediting my transfer from SGC!"

"It wouldn't seem right to have anyone but you at the Gate Console."

Chuck blushed at the compliment but beamed proudly. "Thank you, Sir."

"I assume we'll see you at the party tonight, Chuck?" Elizabeth asked as she handed him back the data pad.

"I wouldn't miss it, ma'am!' With a nod and 'Sir' to John, he hurried back to his console humming softly to himself.

"That reminds me…" Elizabeth turned and looked pointedly at John. "I'm curious as to how you managed to get so many of the personnel transferred from SGC so quickly. I know what a lumbering bureaucracy that place is – it took me over a week just to get the right requisition form to order more Order Forms!"

"Are you kidding?" he snorted. "They were falling all over themselves to get us anyone and anything we asked for! They want in on this new mission to explore the Pegasus Galaxy in a bad way. Not to mention, learn more about the Lantean technology."

She slanted him an amused glance. "You're really enjoying this aren't you?"

"Oh hell yes!" he exclaimed. "Considering how grudgingly they agreed to my promotion to Lt. Colonel and now I'm the head honcho here at Atlantis…what could be better revenge?"

"Hmmm…maybe having Caldwell report to you now?"

"There is that," John conceded, his eyes twinkling with laughter. "Although I was considering the even bigger perk to being Guardian."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow playfully. "And that would be?" Her smile faltered as she saw his hazel eyes suddenly darken and his gaze intensify.

Edging closer, his eyes dropped from hers, to her mouth then slowly down to her hand, holding the data pad.

"Well, I was thinking," he drawled, his voice low and vibrant. Leaning in, he reached out and touched a finger to pad she held and trailed it along the edge, then moved it to circle the softly glowing screen. "As Guardian and Governor, our positions are equal, right?"

Elizabeth nodded, mesmerized by the movements of his hand. His fingers never touched hers but gently stroked the surface of the data pad. As one fingertip paused and then slowly brushed back and forth over one of the buttons, she shivered involuntarily.

"Liz'beth," he murmured, his breath ghostly warmly over her cheek. "don't you think it's about time we…"

"Oh, jeez, what are you two up to now?" Rodney sighed in exasperation as he strode up the ramp toward them. "Sheppard, don't you have anything better to do than fondle Elizabeth's data pad in public?

Elizabeth snatched her pad away and held it to her chest as she whirled around. "Rodney…" she winced mentally as her voice came out a little higher than usual. Clearing her throat, she began again. "So, how are the labs coming along? I was glad to see you were able to get Dr. Zelenka back."

"Oh please!" he snorted. "One call and he was on the next plane. Although who wouldn't…I mean, Marasuck University?" He rolled his eyes.

"Masaryk University," she corrected. "It's a very prestigious institution."

"Masaryk, Marasuck…same difference." He waved his hand dismissively but before he could continue he paused to tap his earpiece.

"Yes, of course," he said, suddenly perking up. "I'll be right there, Dr. Amitee."

"Well, I've got to get back to the labs." He tucked his laptop under one arm while his other hand reached up to smooth his hair self-consciously. "I, uh…gotta help with some…things."

Elizabeth watched him rush off and then arched a questioning eyebrow at John.

"And Dr. Amitee is…?"

"McKay's latest crush."

"And more specifically…?"

"She's the Lantean Head Scientist in charge of the labs."

"I remember now…I was a little concerned that Rodney was going to have trouble with her being in charge."

"Hardly. Besides being quite attractive, her Lantean ability is so strong that she practically starts equipment just by walking by it!"

"Ah, I see."

"Which in Rodney's eyes would make her …"

"Hot."

"I was going to say perfect, but hot works." John grinned. "You should see them together…he follows her around like a puppy dog and every time she activates something new he yelps, 'How did you do that?'"

Elizabeth burst out laughing. "I can just imagine."

"Say," John glanced at his watch. "It's getting late and I bet you haven't eaten yet. If we hurry we can get to the mess before lunch is over."

He watched as she glanced toward her office. He recognized that indecisive look in her eyes and knew she was moments away from another 'I've got work to do' excuse. In the past he'd had neither the power nor the right to keep her from isolating herself – building the distance she thought she needed to be their leader – but this time things were different and he was going to make sure she knew she wasn't alone in all of this.

"I think the paperwork can wait for an hour." Deftly, he snatched her data pad from her hand and turned it off. "Come have lunch with me, hmm?"

Putting his hand on the small of her back, he gently but firmly guided her toward the mess. She tried to protest but was interrupted so many times on their way as familiar faces greeted them that she finally gave up.

-tbc-


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Even though it was late, the selection was still good and the kitchen staff was so pleased to see them both that a few items, not on the menu, miraculously appeared on their trays.

John steered her over to a far table by the window where they could have a little privacy. They talked and joked and laughed as they ate and slowly Elizabeth felt that hard, tightly wound part inside her start to ease.

"Now aren't you glad you came?" he asked as he came back to the table balancing two cups of coffee and a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

"Yes," she sighed as she settled back into her chair and looked out at the view. "I hadn't realized how much I needed this." Turning her attention back to him she smiled. "Thank you."

He grinned in return as he poured a little cream into her coffee and then pushed it across the table into her hands. "But something is still bothering you, right?"

She closed her eyes briefly as she warmed her hands around her mug. "Have you ever felt something was too good to be true?" She raised her eyes to look into his.

"Well, let's see…" He started counting off on his fingers. "Thanks to the Lantean Council, we're all back in Atlantis… we have a fully charged ZPM and the knowledge to make more…we have a Lantean battleship twice the size of the _Daedalus_ that brought another control chair and a cargo bay of drones…the Lanteans are sharing their knowledge and technology with us…we're embarking on a mission of exploration with them in the Pegasus Galaxy…and not only is the IOA off our backs, they're courting our favor." He shrugged and grinned at her. "Yeah, I can see how you'd think that."

"I'm serious, John," she sighed. "At times I'm afraid this isn't real…that it's just something I've wanted so badly that I'm dreaming it into existence."

John reached across the table and took one of her hands. "When we were tricked into thinking we were back on Earth…despite how real it seemed…deep down inside, somehow, you knew it wasn't right. And when the nanites took over your body and made you think you were back on Earth again, you were still able to hang onto your belief that something was wrong." He gently stoked his thumb over the back of her hand. "Whatever it was then, that guided you…listen to it now."

Letting go of her mug, she covered his hand with hers. She'd never told him that both times, he'd been the touchstone that had grounded her. But as she looked into his eyes, a part of her wondered if, on some level, he already knew.

"I'm so glad you're here, John," she said simply, basking in the warmth of the smile her words brought to his face.

Suddenly mindful of their surroundings, she reluctantly slid her hands from his and wrapped them around her mug again.

Sensing the change in mood, John pulled away as well, clearing his throat self-consciously. "Well, life-sucking Wraith aside, I'm glad to be here too," he said, picking up his cup. "And I have you to blame for that," he teased.

"Oh really? And I thought your decision was made purely by chance."

He smirked and lounged back in his chair. "Oh, the coin toss thing?"

She nodded, her wide eyes watching him over the rim of her mug as she took a sip.

"I lost."

"What?"

His smirk widened.

"I lost the coin toss. But I came anyway."

"But…why?"

"It's that leadership mojo you got goin'."

The corners of her mouth twitched as she tried not to smile. "Leadership mojo? Is this a technical term?"

John waved a hand expansively. "You inspire people to follow you. Even Ronon acknowledges it – and you know how he is about taking orders from anyone non-military. McKay sees you as a leader…well, as much as he pays attention to anyone other than himself…and it's obvious that Caldwell respects you too…grudgingly, perhaps, but its there…

"John…"

"And Doc admires you…although I'm wondering…he seems a little too eager to do your physicals lately…"

"…!"

"Then there's Lorne and Zelenka…wait a minute," he muttered. "Those are more like crushes…"

"John!"

"Hmm…I'm seeing a pattern here…I think I need to get the Head of Security to institute a Stalker Law on your behalf. Wait…that's Lorne and he's one of the main offenders!"

"John Sheppard!!"

He ducked as part of her cookie flew at his head then turned around as a startled yelp sounded behind him.

"Hey Miko!" he grinned. "You look nice…new haircut and contacts?"

The tiny woman smiled shyly, dark eyes peering back up at him from under thick black bangs. "Thank you, Colonel…er, I mean…?"

"Commander."

"Ah, yes, thank you Commander." She gingerly held out a chunk of cookie with two fingers as she brushed crumbs from the chest of her lab coat. "I believe this is yours?"

"Oh…sorry 'bout that." He took the cookie and started to eat it.

"John!"

"What?" He stopped mid-bite and turned to Miko. "Did it hit the floor or did you catch it?"

"I caught it, Commander," she replied proudly, still fussing over a spot of chocolate on her pristine coat.

"There ya' go…better than the five second rule!" He grinned as he finished it off.

Ignoring him, Elizabeth turned her attention to Dr. Kusanagi who was fishing a small data pad out of her pocket.

"What can I do for you, Miko?" she asked kindly.

"Forgive me for interrupting your meal," she began, bowing her head slightly to Elizabeth and then John. "I need your signature on these procedures." She handed her data pad over and stood with her hands clasped, waiting patiently as Elizabeth looked over the request.

"So are you and Dr. Z keeping busy in the 'jumper bay?" John asked, leaning back as he studied her. He smiled to himself as he watched her hands fidget and a slow blush creep up her neck.

"Yes, the Lantean engineers have been most helpful to us." She pointedly ignored the man's amused gaze, keeping her eyes on the pad Elizabeth was signing.

"There you go, "Elizabeth returned the pad. "Will we see you at the party this evening?"

"Yes, we'll be there." Still avoiding John's eyes, she ducked her head and with a hurried 'Thank you' skittered off.

Turning to John, Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "What subtext of that conversation did I just miss?"

Her companion grinned. "New haircut? Contacts? A bit of lipstick? You're a woman…do the math."

Elizabeth's other eyebrow rose. "Ah…the 'we' she spoke of…and I have a sneaking suspicion you know who that is?"

John smirked. "Evidently, a passion for puddle jumpers isn't the only thing she and Zelenka share."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Are you sure?"

"McKay said when he called Zelenka and told him we were going to restaff Atlantis…bingo…the next day they _both _showed up at SGC with suitcases and applications in hand."

"That could just be a coincidence."

"And Zelenka's shaving now."

"Oh."

"Exactly!"

He frowned as a thought occurred to him. "Hmmm…I guess that means I can cross him off the Stalkers List now."

"Oh, John, for heaven's sake! Would you please …" she paused as two men walked into the mess.

Seeing her reaction, John swiveled around, following her gaze.

"Who's the guy with the bad hair walking in with Doc?"

"Oh. That's Simon … Dr. Wallace." She slanted a glance at John. "You remember…I told you about him. He's on temporary assignment, doing genetic research with Carson."

John grunted. He also remembered that this was Elizabeth's ex. She'd never talked about what had happened but he'd gotten the impression that it hadn't ended well. It was a thought that brought up unexpected feelings of protectiveness and a twinge of jealousy that he quickly tamped down.

He watched the two men fix cups of coffee and tea, hoping they would take their conversation to another table but no such luck.

"Elizabeth! John!" Carson beamed at the sight of his two friends. "Can we join you?"

"Actually, we were just leaving," John said, scraping his chair back as he started to stand.

"Don't let us keep you then," Simon said, sitting down next to Elizabeth.

When Elizabeth didn't move, John slowly eased himself back down.

Carson smiled to himself, amused by John's reluctance to leave.

"John," he said brightly. "I don't believe you've officially met Dr. Wallace yet."

"No. But I've heard about you," he said. "John Sheppard," he nodded curtly.

"Simon Wallace." They stared at each other for a moment and then Simon turned his attention to Elizabeth. "I've been here for two days but somehow we seem to keep missing each other."

John frowned slightly as he watched Simon give Elizabeth a friendly smile. "She's Governor of this city. She's got a few things on her plate," he said pointedly.

Elizabeth glanced across the table at John, surprised at his tone. "Yes, I have been busy," she agreed. Turning to Simon she smiled apologetically. "There is a great deal to do to get this new expedition ready."

Simon nodded in understanding. "I didn't mean to assume otherwise." Sitting back, he quietly listened to Elizabeth and Carson talk about the clinic the doctor wanted to establish on the mainland.

But as he stirred his coffee, his sharp eyes watched John look over and noticing Elizabeth's empty cup, pour a little cream into his own black coffee and push it toward her. And as he observed Elizabeth flash John a smile of thanks, and accept the cup without missing a beat in her conversation with Carson, Simon smiled ruefully to himself and wondered if it had ever been that easy between them.

"Well, if you'll excuse me," he began as he rose to his feet. "I think I'll go check on how the staff is setting up my lab."

"We'll see you at the party tonight?" she asked.

He frowned. "I'd like to, but I don't think I know my way around well enough to find the big ballroom everyone is talking about."

"It's not hard to get to…"

"Well, how about if I stop by your quarters and we can walk over together?"

There was an awkward pause.

"I'm not sure when I'll be free to go," Elizabeth began evasively. She looked over and tried to catch Carson's attention. "Perhaps some of the medical staff is going over together?" she asked hopefully.

"Aye!" Carson's head shot up as John kicked his foot under the table. "Aye, we are…going together that is…and you're welcome to come along."

"Great!" She nodded at Simon as she stood. "Well, gentlemen…I need to get back to my office."

"I'll walk with you," Simon offered.

Carson watched John's gaze follow the two out of the mess, noticing how his hands tightened around his coffee cup. Taking a sip of tea, he eyed the younger man speculatively. He knew that John hated to discuss personal things but his dear friend Elizabeth's happiness was at stake as well. Taking a deep breath, he set down his tea.

"I know you'll be thinking this is none of my business, son…" He held up a hand as John started to agree. "Just let me just say my piece and I'll never bring it up again." He waited for John's reluctant nod and then continued.

"I don't doubt that it's been easy for you, where women are concerned, but Elizabeth's different. She's not some easy chippy."

"I never thought she was!" John said defensively.

"I was fair certain you didn't." Carson nodded. "But you have to realize your reputation might not put you in the best light, as it were."

John grimaced. Every since Rodney had stuck the 'Kirk' tag on him he hadn't been able to shake it – despite the fact that he'd been totally, frustratingly celibate since Teer.

"So what is it you want to say to me?" he asked with a small sigh of resignation.

"Just two things – first, make up your bloody mind. If you're serious about her, stop all that confounded eye-sex and make a move, lad!"

John raised an eyebrow in surprise. "And second?"

Carson leveled a stern gaze at him. "Don't muck it up. If you hurt her, you'll have me to answer to!" He thought for a moment and then added, "That is, if Ronon and Rodney don't beat me to you."

-tbc-


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Are you enjoying the party, Evan?"

"Absolutely, ma'am!" Lorne enthused. "And may I take the liberty of saying you look beautiful tonight?"

Elizabeth smiled and murmured her thanks. Teyla had helped her choose the velvety dark red dress. It was in the Athosian style, and as such, was a bit lower cut than Elizabeth was accustomed to wearing. But she had to admit that she was enjoying the compliments and admiring looks she'd been receiving all evening.

"Have you lost your drink already?" she teased, noticing his hands were empty.

"No ma'am. As a matter of fact…" He looked around, and then smiled as a pretty dark-haired woman appeared at his side, bearing two wine glasses. "Thanks hon, I was wondering where you were."

As she handed Lorne a glass, she turned to Elizabeth, surprising her with a greeting.

"Hello, Dr. Weir. Thanks for inviting the Daedalus to the party!"

Elizabeth's eyes widened as she recognized Lindsey Novak, her hair down and a burnt gold dress hugging her slim figure.

"Well, hello, Lindsey. And don't you look lovely!"

She smiled as Lindsey blushed and hiccupped. But even more endearing was the decidedly smitten look on Lorne's face as he gazed at the young woman standing next to him.

"Thank you, Dr. Weir," she replied, smoothing her hair self-consciously. "We've all been looking forward to the party."

"Yeah, even Hermiod is here," Lorne added with a grin.

"Hermiod?" Elizabeth repeated in disbelief. While not unwelcome, the cranky little Asgard was the last person she'd expected at the party.

"He _loves_ Athosian beer," Lindsey explained. "And for a little guy, he can hold his own!"

"I don't know how he does it," Lorne said, with a shake of his head. "I still remember my first Athosian beer hangover."

"I do too," John said, as he joined the group. "You looked so bad the next day I offered to shoot you and put you out of your misery."

Lorne laughed. "Sir, the way I was feeling I don't think even killing me would've brought any relief."

He paused as he noticed the bottle of champagne and two glasses the Commander was holding. "Well, Linds...I guess this is our cue to leave and make sure Hermiod isn't scaring people away from the bar again."

"Or you could watch Teyla try to teach Caldwell that Athosian folk dance." John offered. "That should be good for a few laughs."

"Yes sir," he said, his eyes sparkling. "Have a good evening, Sir…ma'am."

Elizabeth watched them disappear into the crowd. "Looks like another one you can cross off your Stalker's List," she said, slanting an amused glance up at John.

"Sounds like a good reason to celebrate," he said. Gesturing toward a secluded alcove by the windows, he held up the champagne flutes and bottle. "Shall we?"

In response, she smiled and slipped her hand into the crook of his arm and let him lead the way.

They'd spent the better part of the evening, mingling with the noisy crowd – sometimes together, sometimes separately – and the blissful quiet of the moonlit alcove was a welcome relief.

"This is nice," Elizabeth sighed as he handed her both flutes to hold. She watched as he eased the cork out of the bottle with his thumbs, smiling in approval when it slid out with a gentle sigh and a wisp of smoke.

"I'm impressed," she said as he filled her glass. "Most men end up shooting the cork at some poor unsuspecting person."

The corners of his mouth twitched in amusement as he filled his own glass. "Sounds like the first time Beckett sat in the Control Chair."

Elizabeth smiled wistfully. "That seems like a lifetime ago," she mused, a hint of sadness in her voice. Giving herself a mental shake, she looked up – knowing before she did, that she'd find a pair of concerned eyes watching her.

Holding up her glass, she looked resolutely into his eyes. "To old endings…"

"…and new beginnings," he finished.

They gently clinked their glasses, and then took a long sip.

"Mmmm," Elizabeth closed her eyes and sighed. "How did you manage to get your hands on such a great bottle of champagne?"

"It's from Caldwell."

Elizabeth looked at him skeptically. "Dare I ask…?"

John grinned. "You've noticed how Teyla makes a point of being around whenever the Daedalus is here?"

She nodded as she took another sip.

"Well, the last time they were here, she invited Caldwell to have tea with her."

"Really?" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "Did Steven understand what she meant by her invitation?"

"Obviously not, since I could tell he was on the verge of saying he preferred coffee," John rolled his eyes. "But I was standing behind Teyla and caught his eye and made the hand signal for 'proceed forward'."

Elizabeth laughed. "And then you later explained to him that from an Athosian, an invitation to tea is an overture of friendship?"

"Yup." He smiled in satisfaction and raised his glass. "Which is why I later received this fine champagne with a note: 'Thanks for the intel'."

Turning her attention toward the crowded ballroom floor, Elizabeth easily found the two by the difference in their heights. The Athosian folk tune had segued into the Lantean equivalent of the slow dance and Caldwell and Teyla were obviously enjoying it.

"I'm surprised that a man with Steven's experience and confidence would need to have someone intervene, as it were," she commented.

John chuckled. "Understanding battle strategy does not prepare you for understanding women."

"Words of wisdom from our resident Captain Kirk?" she teased, her eyes watching him over the rim of her glass as she drank. She was surprised to see him frown and a hurt expression flash across his features. "John?"

"Why does everyone insist on giving me a hard time about that?" he demanded irritably.

"Maybe because you attract women like your team attracts trouble?"

"It's not like I do it on purpose," he grumbled, finishing off his champagne. Noticing her empty glass, he took it from her and set both their glasses on the window ledge.

"Well, it must be the Lantean clothing then," she responded, "because you were _quite_ popular tonight." As he turned back to her, she reached up to straighten the collar on his dark tunic, and then let her hands drift lightly down his chest to smooth the silky fabric. "Every time I looked over, you were surrounded by women."

John smiled, his mood suddenly lighter. Did she just admit that she'd been watching him when they weren't together?

"And look who's talking," he retorted light-heartedly. "How many times did I have to elbow my way through a crowd of men just to get near you?

"Although considering how amazing you look in that dress," his eyes traveled appreciatively over her. "I don't blame them."

She flushed at the open admiration in his gaze. There had always been a flirtatious edge to their friendship but there was something different about it tonight and she found it unsettling and exciting at the same time.

Then curiously, John was looking away, nervously licking his lips.

"I, uh, noticed you were talking to Simon for quite a while tonight." His eyes flickered over her face and then darted away again. "Catching up on old times?" he asked, with forced casualness.

Puzzled, Elizabeth tilted her head and studied the man fidgeting in front of her. She'd never seen him so ill at ease…and of all people, why would he ask about…

Suddenly John's attitude toward Simon in the mess took on a completely different meaning and her eyes widened as a thought struck her.

"John…are you jealous of Simon?"

His head whipped back toward her. This is it, he thought; his stomach starting to knot. I tell the truth…look like a jerk…and crash and burn.

For a panicked moment, he almost backed off (a strategic retreat, he corrected) but as he searched Elizabeth eyes, he was surprised to find neither accusation nor recrimination there.

Talking a deep breath he held her gaze, and then let it out in an awkward rush of words. "I know it's stupid and I have no right to be jealous…but…yes…yes, I am."

Elizabeth's mouth softened into a gentle smile. Moving forward slightly, she let her hand brush John's, her smile deepening as his strong fingers reflexively intertwined with hers. "You have no reason to worry," she assured him quietly. "Simon and I have a history but it's a _past_ history."

He shuffled closer. "And would you be interested in having a future with someone?" he asked hopefully.

"That depends…" she paused as if in thought. "Would this someone happen to know the right way to open a bottle of champagne?"

A slow smile spread across John's face as he put his hands lightly on her hips and pulled her toward him. "That would be one of my many talents," he murmured as he leaned in and brushed his lips across her cheek. "So how do I apply for the position?" he asked, his words soft against her skin as he kissed his way to her lips.

He paused, his mouth hovering warmly over hers. "Liz'beth?" he breathed.

Her answer was a kiss…sweetly urgent and so hot with invitation that it caught John by surprise. But before he could wrap his arms around her and return it, she pulled back and stepped out of his embrace.

Smiling at the dazed look still lingering on his face, Elizabeth tucked her hand into the crook of his arm. "No need to apply…the position is yours if you want it." She arched an eyebrow at him. "After all, there's no one left on the Stalkers List anymore, so I'm afraid all I have is you."

John grinned. "I can live with that," he said, settling her hand firmly into his elbow.

As they walked out together, John let out a relieved and happy sigh. Perhaps this time, he thought, he wasn't going to crash and burn after all.

The End


End file.
